El regreso del monstruo inmortal
by Cyttorak
Summary: En mi vida eh visto como me ah arrebato a mi única familia y desgarro mi corazón todo a manos de la mujer que una vez ame
1. Chapter 1

¿Eso es todo?

Los mewhumanos desde el momento en que llegaron a la tierra que un futuro próximo sería conocido como el reino de Mewni cometieron atrocidades.

Exterminaron a todo aquel que les pusiera resistencia y para que la historia no los juzguen los llamaron "monstruos" , para esconder una masacre crearon una fiesta y enseñaron a sus hijos a odiar a los monstruos a nunca confiar en uno y lo más importante nunca mostrar piedad ante uno.

Pero un día un monstruo logró hacer lo que se consideraba imposible, logró robar el corazón a una princesa y esta al darse cuenta lo liquido.

Bueno amigos este es mi prólogo para una nueva historia diganme que tal les pareció.

Se tratara de la historia no contada de la Reina Moon y el monstruo inmortal Toffee.


	2. El origen

Durante muchos años los monstruos fueron la escoria de todos los reinos alrededor de todas los universos siempre odiados siempre discriminados, después de perder sus tierras nadie intento ayudarlos se tuvieron que refugiar en las peores zonas como pantanos y lugares donde ningún mewhumano nunca intentaría acercarse donde podrían cuidar de sus familias, en precarias condiciones pero por lo menos estaban seguros y eso era lo único que deseaban .

Dentro uno de estos escondites de monstruo un día nació alguien muy especial de nombre desconocido pero con una gran mente

Dentro uno de estos escondites de monstruo un día nació alguien muy especial de nombre desconocido pero con una gran mente.

Este nuevo ser tenia una capacidad única podía regenerarse de cualquier herida.

Pero el nunca podría curarse o olvidar un hecho que lo marcaría para toda su vida un hecho que hasta el día de hoy lo atormenta en sus sueños más profundos, como una sombra que nunca se ira de su memoria.

Dentro de una comunas de monstruos donde se podía apreciar a dos niños con formas de lagartos uno de ellos portaba una cesta de bayas salvajes mientras era sujetado por la mano por quien se podía decir que era su hermano mayor.

-Hermano crees que con esta cesta mamá se ponga feliz- dijo el más pequeño de los niños mientras veía con unos grandes ojos a su querido hermano mayor.

-No lo se Dan, lleva algunos meses un poco enferma-dice el niño mayor con una pequeña mirada triste en su cara.

-Pero si nos damos prisas podemos hacer la cena para que no se esfuerce y así pueda recuperarse- dijo el pequeño mientras le daba una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Si tienes razón vamos hacerlo, vamos a ayudar a mama a que se recupere-

Después de esto ambos niños empezaron a caminar más rápido con la intención de llegar rápido a su hogar con su madre.

Cuando de pronto un gran estruendo sonó por todo el lugar, nadie se movió, nadie sabia que pasaba de pronto de la nada apareció una cuadrilla de caballeros montados en sus gerricornios y con espadas en manos.

Era obvio para los monstruos el porque estaba aquí.

Venían a matarlos como las veces pasadas.

Los monstruos intentaron defenderse pero nada pudieron hacer muchos dieron sus vidas para que las mujeres y los niños escaparan pero no pudieron hacer mucho, no contra la magia.

Cuando el niño mayor despertó no sabia donde estaba lo único que podía ver eran los cadáveres de todo el mundo regados por el piso las casas quemándose pero el no tenia ni un rasguño el no lo entendía. ¿Por qué el no estaba lastimado?.

Luego se dio cuenta que no veía a su hermano por ningún lugar, lo empezó a buscar, cada segundo que pasaba era mas agobiante para el pobre niño mientras corría en lo que el describiría como el infierno buscando a su hermanito las lagrimas ya no lo dejaban ver por donde caminaba y de pronto lo vio.

Vio a su hermano muerto amarrado a el tronco de un árbol vio como todo su rostro estaba lleno de sangre lo habían torturado antes de matarlo.

Grito, grito como nunca antes lo había hecho, lloro, nunca en la historia de la existencia se sintió un dolor tan puro como el mostrado en esa escena.

Las lagrimas no ayudaron a cesar el dolor que sentía, la frustración de no haber podido ayudar al ser que mas amaba cuando mas lo necesito.

ADVERTENCIA PALABRAS FUERTES DESDE ESTE PUNTO NO LEER SI ERES SENCIBLE

-Por qué? Por qué el y no yo?- grito - Por qué? Por qué mierdas no fui yo, los maldigo malditos los maldijo, los asesinare los destruiré, odiaran a las putas de sus madres por haberlos paridos cuando acabe con ustedes malditos no sabrán quien los destruyo asesinare a todos ustedes incluso asesinare a la muy puta de la reina por haber ordenado hacer esto maldita puta.

Así me tome toda mi perra vida los matare malnacidos, no importa como yo los matare- juro a los cielos el pobre chico

Bueno yo se que me eh demorado toda una eternidad y las razones que no publique son variadas desde me cambie de compu perdiendo todos mis avances a que solo me falta un año para la universidad.

Pero volví mi niños comenten si les gusto.

También tengo otra historia que esta super buena les recomiendo leerla


End file.
